1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an acoustic absorber, and more particularly to an acoustic absorber for attaching onto the wall members and for absorbing the noises in the buildings.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical acoustic absorbers have been developed and used today. FIG. 1 shows one of the typical acoustic absorbers 10 and comprises a front wall 11 and a rear wall 12 and an acoustic absorbing material 13 received between the front wall 11 and the rear wall 12. The front wall 11 includes a number of orifices 14 formed therein for allowing the noise or the like to be transmitted into the acoustic absorbing material 13. The acoustic absorbing material 13 may be made of cotton fibers, composite fibers, or the other composite materials or the like for absorbing the noise. However, the acoustic absorbing material 13 may absorb water or the like such that the acoustic absorbing material 13 may be easily become rotten after use and may thus be easily damaged. The acoustic absorbing effect of the acoustic absorbing material 13 may thus be greatly reduced after use.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional acoustic absorbers.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide an acoustic absorber including a structure for effectively absorbing the noises in the buildings.
In accordance with one aspect of the invention, there is provided an acoustic absorber comprising an enclosure including a front portion having an opening formed therein, and including a chamber formed therein and communicating with the front opening thereof, and an acoustic absorbing member including a housing received in the chamber of the enclosure and having a plurality of apertures formed therein for receiving and dissipating noises.
The housing includes a circular cross section and concave inward of the chamber of the enclosure. The housing includes a casing extended therein and having a plurality of apertures formed therein for receiving and dissipating the noises.
An attaching device is further provided for attaching the housing to the enclosure. The housing includes a front portion, the attaching device includes means for securing the front portion of the housing to the enclosure.
The securing means includes at least one board extended from the front portion of the housing and having a catch for securing to the enclosure.
The enclosure includes at least one lock groove formed in the front portion thereof, the at least one board of the housing includes a flange extended therefrom and having the catch provided thereon for engaging into the at least one lock groove of the enclosure and for securing to the enclosure.